1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fitted sheet for a mattress.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many previously known fitted sheets which are designed to cover a generally rectangular mattress. Many of these fined sheets include a top panel which overlies the mattress and side and end panels which respectfully overlie the sides and ends of the mattress.
There have been many previously known attempts to design the fitted sheet so that the fitted sheet remains snugly attached to the mattress while still permitting its removal when desired for laundering. For example, one such previously known fitted sheet utilizes elastic bands along the bottom of the fined sheet in order to pull a portion of the fitted sheet under the bottom of the mattress. Such fitted sheets, however, are only partially effective in use and the fitted sheet oftentimes disengages from the mattress.
There are still other previously known means for constructing the fitted sheet in order to secure to the mattress and yet still permit its removal for laundering. For example, other prior art fitted sheets have utilized snap fasteners at the four corners of the fitted sheet in order to secure the sheet to the mattress. Similarly, other prior art fitted sheets have utilized drawstrings in order to secure the fitted sheet to the mattress. None of these previously known fitted sheets, however, have gained widespread acceptance or use.